


Ace

by SolarMoon59



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Swearing, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMoon59/pseuds/SolarMoon59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have an Ace up their sleeves.<br/>Russia/America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for sheyff during the 2014 Cold War Exchange!

_“Fuck, Ivan!”_

_“We are enemies now, you know.”_

_“S-shut up, we’re in the middle of-AH!”_

_“There is nothing left between us.”_

_“No wa-MPH!”_

 

Alfred’s fingers gripped the mahogany table of the meeting room, feeling the wood began to crack and strain under the immense pressure. Glaring across the table at the husky man whose violet eyes kept his own locked to each other, memories flooded his mind.

He let those beautiful eyes transfix him one last time.

He let that dazzling smile lull him into a false sense of security.

He let those large muscular arms tease and caress his body into submission.

He allowed his  _enemy_ to take control, to become  _that_  in front of him.

Next to him England made a silent warning, his hand briefly tapping Alfred’s own from under the table, one both knew meant nothing in the long-run.

That didn’t mean England wouldn’t try. His persistence only grinded heavily on Alfred’s nerves, feeling the wooden surface further creak under his massive strength. No doubt the others were beginning to notice, yet the only one he even faintly cared about knowing was the man across the table.

At this point these meetings were nothing more than a tiny hope that maybe neither superpower would snap and blow half the world to hell and back. It was barely even a restraint on them. Both nations held all the cards in the deck.

The atmosphere in the room thickened as the two nations held their stares, enough that the simplest of comments could slice through and snap the tension without pulling a single string. No one dared single out either of them, instead continuing their speeches (they thought he never paid attention but he did) without giving either a glance.

Eventually England finished his speech, various announcements that didn’t quite hit on his progress in this “war”. That was fine, what he did meant nothing in the long-run. As he set down his papers and took his seat, it became apparent that the room was deathly cold. All eyes turned to Russia as the man stood, his hulking girth drawing Alfred’s gaze away from his eyes for only a moment.

Until he spoke.

“I am pleased to announce that Vostok 1 has successfully finished orbiting the Earth. We expect to continue with our program, as we have surpassed NASA in- ”

A loud CRACK echoed through the room as part of the table gave way under the pressure. America felt splinters dig into his hand from the wood he held, but didn’t flinch.

Alight with amusement, the small smile grew. “I see you are having troubles controlling yourself, comrade. Perhaps I should have been more yielding with my words. Obviously you cannot accept what is simply fact.”

The American wanted to rip Russia’s teeth from his beautiful skull. Their troubles in keeping up with the Soviets was enough to break how cool and collected he had been (his allies would later tell him that his fury was obvious), exposing his weakness that was unmistakable.

_He already managed to hurt him in one way._

Not bothering to pull the slivers from his hand, America sat a little straighter in an attempt to show his presence. “Just because you made it into space first doesn’t mean you’ve won. I still got a few tricks up my sleeves.”

“Are we playing cards now? It is obvious you no longer hold the ace.”

“Don’t you fucking patronize me!"

It was at this point that both men were standing in a face off, the other nations either too nervous to get between them or panicked enough to try and calm them down. China was already at the Russian’s side, though never touching him (no one should touch his Ivan), speaking in quick Chinese.  His words weren’t helping the matter, as Russia ignored every one.

Once again the table made an ominous creak as America’s hands came down against it, putting almost enough pressing to shatter it. “You think you won again? You think I’ll let you get away with it? Well not this time, commie. I won’t fall for your fucking mind tricks!”

No one understood what he meant, America didn’t particularly care. His wrists ached from the imaginary touch of metal, and it became more profound as Russia’s smile became a mix of understanding and amusement.

“So that is what you are going on about… I will admit, you were quite entertaining for me. I did not think you would fall for such a trick.”

“Trick” rang in his ears. No, it wasn’t a trick. It had been a display of what they were now. That what America had felt before to the Russian was an exploitable weakness. One he showed he was willing to use and manipulate to meet his ends. It was different from what they had been before. He should have known it would happen. He should have known that they would have to shatter.

Seething, he attempted to calm himself, blues eyes alight as he breathed heavily. “Fuck you Russia. I should have broken your neck when I had the chance.” Despite that, he wondered, for a moment, how the others pale skin would feel under his hands. Maybe Russia would do the same. “… besides, this time I’m gonna win. You don’t know it, but I do got an ace. You think you can get the first man into space? Well I got something even better coming. Just you watch… I’ll return what you did to me tenfold.”

“I would enjoy watching such an attempt, сука.” He smirked as America’s mouth twitched, his body tilting forwards as if to fling himself across the table at Russia.

Without the restraint he was trying so hard to keep, he bet the blonde would.

“… you know  _Vanya_ , if it weren’t for me, you’d have become this monster a long while ago.”

He knew he was hitting low, but at this point he didn’t care. He wanted to see the man’s face contort into such contempt that he held for him already, he wouldn’t be the only one that had their heart ripped from him.

For a moment the Russian could not comprehend what was said, his nickname (one he had banned America from saying) and such words in the same sentence… the meaning was lost for  only a second.

A few secrets he had told the American from their times in bed, the smaller in his bulky grip, the few moments of trust he actually gave another being. What he was a long time ago, what America promised he wouldn’t let him become again…

The his amethyst eyes sparked a deep red, one which America couldn’t help but chuckle in victory at. “You started it, Russia. I might as well finish it, since you were so kind to become one right in front of me that night.”

A loud crash resounded through the room. The meeting table was broken, laying on the ground shattered where the Russian nation had pounded into it. Frantic screaming from a few nations were heard, both superpowers closing in on each other.

It took Germany and Canada to separate the two, Canada’s rare strength displayed only when needed to be. Germany’s arms hooked under Russia’s, and Canada’s arms wrapped tightly round his brother’s waist.

The meeting was called to an early end, and as America let his driver bring him back to his hotel, he thought bitterly to himself, chewing on the end of his thumb on his injured hand.

_ I can be a monster too. Just you wait. _


End file.
